Blog utilisateur:Nayathilde/Faberry
Voici la page dédiée au plus célèbre des couples non-canon de la série. Aussi appelé Quinnchel et Ruinn. fichier:Faberry7.gif Pourquoi Faberry ? Voici 127 raisons de croire au Faberry. * Parce que Quinn appelle Rachel 'Sweetie' ("Chérie"). (1x03) * Parce que Quinn à dessinée des dessins porno de Rachel, ce qui veux dire qu'elle l'as imaginée nue. (1x06) * Parce que Rachel est la seule à ne pas rire quand Brittany se moque de la grossesse de Quinn. (1x06) * Parce que Rachel dit à Quinn qu'elle ne la deteste pas, elle dit aussi que tout s'attend à ce qu'elles soient ennemies et elle ne le veux pas. (1x06) * Parce que quand Jacob apprend que Quinn est enceinte, Rachel fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour garder cela comme un secret. Elle lui donne même sa culotte. (1x07) * Parce que quand tout le monde apprend que Quinn est enceinte, Rachel chante "Keep Holding On" pour elle. (1x07) * Parce qu'elles dansent ensemble pendant «Bust a Move». (1x08) * Parce que quand Rachel lave les cheveux de Puck, elle mentionne Quinn. (1x08) * Parce que quand Rachel montre qu'elle se soucie Quinn, Quinn arrête de l'appeller par les surnoms qu'elle lui avait donnée. (1x13) * Parce que Quinn dit à Rachel: «Je ne suis pas en colère contre vous, même après que Rachel est dit à Finn que Puck était le père. (1x13) * Parce que quand Quinn tombe dans la salle de chorale, Rachel est a eu peur et va tout de suite la voir. (1x13) * Parce qu'elles dansent ensembles pendant 'Give You Hell ' (1x14) * Parce que Quinn dessine une caricature de Rachel, mais dessine également coeurs tout autour de lui. (1x15) * Parce que Quinn dit à Rachel "Reviens ici" quand Rachel va voir Shelby sachant que c'est sa mère. (1x20) * Parce que pendant "Somewhere over the rainbow", Rachel se retourne pour regarder Quinn et lui sourire. (1x22) * Parce que pendant l'émeute Britney Spears, ils restent proches les uns des autres, presque étreindre. (2x02) * Parce que Quinn fait une faveur à Rachel gratuitement, et nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi elle l'a fait. (2x02) * Parce que Rachel accepte de voter Quinn et Sam lors de la compétition de duo, même si elle veut toujours gagner. (2x04) * Parce que Quinn est VRAIMENT heureuse de voir danser Rachel avec Holly. Elle rit, applaudit, sourit et est très enthousiate. (2x07) * Parce que dans «Dog Days Are Over», elles se tiennent la main. (2x09) * Parce que quand Rachel apprend que Finn & Santana couché ensemble, elle dit qu'au moins elle aurait compris avec Quinn. (2x09) * Parce que lorsque Finn est malade, Rachel n'arrête pas de dire que Quinn est belle, et se demande comment c'est d'embrasser Quinn. (2x12) * Parce que pendant «chanter» Rachel tape dans la main de Quinn. (2x13) * Parce que Rachel appelle Quinn ' girlfriend '. (2x14) * Parce que Rachel et Quinn sont les seuls membres du Celibacy Club pendant un certain temps. (2x15) * Parce que Rachel & Quinn sont le seul qui ne sont pas d'accord avec Holly sur le sexe. (2x15) * Parce que Rachel mentionne Quinn à Holly sur l'abstinence sans demander la de permission Quinn. (2x15) * Parce qu'elles finissent pars danser avec tout le monde, toute les deux. (2x15) * Parce que Quinn pense Rachel est vraiment talentueuse. (2x16) * Parce que Quinn pousse Rachel à écrire une bonne chanson et pas une chanson enfantine. (2x16) * Parce que Quinn est d'accord avec Rachel quand elle dit qu'elle veut écrire des chansons originales. Et elle convainc le Glee Club pour les écrire. (2x16) *Parce que elles ont toutes deux commencé à écrire une chanson ensemble, seul quelque part. (2x16) * Parce que Quinn voit un grand avenir pour Rachel, hors de l'Ohio.(2x16) * Parce que ' Get it Right ' est LEURS chanson. 'You're never gonna get it right ' ' This is our year to get it righ ' (2x163x01) * Parce que Quinn accepte d'aller chez le médecin avec Rachel et la réconforte avec sa main l'épaule de Rachel. (2x18) * Parce que Quinn veux que Rachel sois heureuse, alors elle lui laisse prendre son nez. (2x18) * Parce que Quinn accepte de chanter un duo avec Rachel, et c'est le meilleur mash-up de la série ' I feel pretty/unpretty '. (2x18) * Parce que Quinn est soulagé quand Rachel décide d'annuler son rendez-vous pour se refaire le nez. (2x18) * Parce que Rachel aime bien le duo de Quinn avec Sam ' Lucky ' (2x19) *Parce que Rachel dit à Finn de donner un guerdenia à Quinn pour le bal, et la guerdenia signifie l'amour secret. (2x20) * Parce que Rachel c'est qu'elle ruban vas bien avec les yeux noisettes de Quinn. (2x20) * Parce que Rachel Quinn dit qu'elle est la plus jolie fille qu'elle ait jamais rencontré, et qu'elle est une beaucoup plus que ça. (2x20) * Parce qu'elles se regardent pendant que Rachel chante ' Jart of Heart '. (2x20) * Parce que quand Quinn gifle Rachel, elle s'excuse immédiatement. (2x20) * Parce que Rachel aide Quinn à se nettoyer le visage après qu'elle est arretée de pleurer. (2x20) * Parce que Quinn empèche Santana de frapper Rachel. (2x22) * Parce que Quinn est jaloux de voir Rachel avec Finn et n'arrête pas de regarder Rachel. (2x22) * Parce que quand Santana et Britt la supplie de rejoindre le glee club elle s'en moque et leurs dit qu'elles devraient s'élégnoiner. Mais quand Rachel la supplie elle ne dit, elle l'écoute juste et le regarde. (3x01) * Parce que dans le 1x06 Rachel dit de Quinn qu'elle est seulement un peu forte, mais là elle dit qu'elle est un grand alto que le glee club à besoin. (3x01) * Parce que Rachel SAIS que Quinn est sortit avec un skateur de 40 ans, mais comment ?! (3x01) *Parce qu'à la fin de la chanson de Rachel, Quinn rennifle. (3x03) * Parce que Rachel ne cesse de dire qu'elle veux chanter ' I feel pretty ', chanson qu'elle à chantée avec Quinn. (3x02; 3x03) * Parce qu'elles dansent ensemble pendant «Last Friday Night». (3x04) * Parce que quand Blaine chante le moment ' Je pense que nous nous sommes embrassés, mais j'ai oublié,' Rachel chante et regarde Quinn. (3x04) * Parce que Rachel veut savoir conseils de Quinn sur le sexe. (3x05) * Parce que Quinn dit à Rachel attendre. (3x05) * Parce qu'elles dansent ensemble derrière Finn pendant le ND mashup (3x06) * Parce que quand Quinn chante, ça ne dérange pas Rachel de rester à l'arrière. (3x06) *Parce que Quinn défend Rachel face à Shelby, traitant Shelby de 'cash whore' (3x06) * Parce que Quinn défend Rachel face à Shelby, traitant Shelby de 'cash whore' (3x06) * Parce qu'elles chantent et dansent 'I Kissed a girl' pour soutenir Santana. (3x07) * Parce que Quinn choppe Rachel et met son bras sur la poitrine de Rachel, puis Rachel met son bras par dessus Quinn dans 'I kissed a girl'. (3x07) ~ Parce qu'elles sont à côté et rigolent ensemble durant la performance de 'Perfect'. (3x07) * Parce que si Rachel s'était présentée aux élections de délégués, Quinn aurait voté pour elle, Rachel étant une femme mais pas 'folle' comme Brittany. (3x07) * Parce que parmi tous les élèves qui vont voter, c'est Quinn que Rachel remarque en premier. (3x07) * Parce que c'est à Rachel que Quinn confie le secret qu'elle vient d'apprendre pour Puck & Shelby. (3x08) * Parce que Rachel essaie une première fois d'arrêter Quinn lorsqu'elle veut dénoncer Shelby. (3x08) * Parce que Rachel part à la poursuite de Quinn dans les couloirs pendant la compétition. (3x08) * Parce que Rachel essaie une deuxième fois de convaincre Quinn. (3x08) * Parce que Rachel réussi à convaincre Quinn. C'est elle qui sauve Quinn. C'est elle qui 'répare' Quinn. (3x08) * Parce que Quinn attend Rachel à la sortie du bureau de Figgins. (3x08) * Parce que Quinn remercie Rachel de lui avoir fait prendre conscience de ses idées ridicules. (3x08) * Parce que Quinn avoue que sans Rachel, elle aurait eu des regrets. (3x08) * Parce que Rachel veut absolument être amie avec Quinn, et que Quinn accepte. (3x08) * Parce que c'est à Rachel que Quinn confie ses projets d'avenir pour Yale. (3x08) * Parce que Quinn redis à Rachel qu'elle est talentueuse et qu'elle même de chantera jamais aussi bien. (3x08) * Parce que Rachel pense que Quinn a Yale en section drama est une excellente idée. (3x08) * Parce que Rachel redis encore à Quinn qu'elle vaut beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pense. (3x08) * Parce que quand Quinn se lève, Rachel 'panique' et ne veut pas qu'elle parte. (3x08) * Parce que Rachel propose son aide à Quinn pour le dossier à remplir pour l'inscription à Yale. (3x08) * Parce que Quinn demande une faveur à Rachel. (3x08) * Parce que Quinn réussi a convaincre Rachel de laisser des solos aux TT. (3x08) * Parce que dans 'We are young' Rachel se penche vers Quinn et elles se sourient. (3x08) * Parce qu'elles étudient ensemble à la bibliothèque. (3x11) * Parce que Quinn est affolée à l'idée de voir Rachel enceinte. (3x11) * Parce que Rachel se confie à Quinn en premier et uniquement à elle concernant la demande en mariage. (3x11) * Parce que Rachel a confiance en Quinn et sait que Quinn lui donnera une réponse réfléchie. (3x11) * Parce que Quinn se confie en premier à Rachel sur son admission à Yale. (3x11) * Parce que Rachel est sincèrement heureuse pour Quinn. (3x11) * Parce que Rachel lui fait un câlin sans dire 'I'm gonna hug you now' car elle sait qu'elle n'a pas besoin de prévenir, qu'elle ne se fera pas jeter. (3x11) * Parce que Quinn donne l'un des conseils les plus réfléchit et honnête à Rachel. (3x11) *Parce que Quinn accepte la relation de Rachel & Finn. (3x11) * Parce que Quinn croit en Rachel plus que n'importe qui, persuadée qu'elle réussira. (3x11) * Parce que Quinn raisonne Rachel pour un moment. (3x11) * Parce que Rachel accepte que laisser Quinn chanter et danser avec Finn, sachant qu'elle n'est plus une menace. (3x11) * Parce que le discours de Quinn est clairement destiné à Rachel. (3x11) * Parce que Quinn et Rachel échangent des regards qui en disant long sur leur pensée (3x11) * Parce que Quinn regarde Rachel les larmes aux yeux, la suppliant de pendre la bonne décision. (3x11) * Parce que Quinn bouffe Rachel des yeux dans Black or White. (3x11) * Parce qu'elles dansent et rient ensemble durant la performance de David Martinez. (3x12) * Parce que Quinn est toujours contre le mariage Finchel. (3x13) * Parce que Rachel affirme qu'elle ne s'attend pas à ce que tout le monde réagisse positivement à la décision d'épouser Finn mais qu'elle aimerait que chacun la respecte et si ce n'est pas le cas, qu'ils ne sont malheureusement pas invités à la cérémonie, regardant Quinn. (3x13) * Rachel ajoute qu'elle adorerait pourtant voir Quinn dans sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur (3x13) * Parce que Quinn essaye de raisonner Rachel en lui disant que Finn et elle sont trop jeunes pour être confrontés à ce genre d'engagements (3x13) * Parce que juste avant de s'éloigner pour laisser place à la performance d'Artie avec « Let Me Love You », Rachel lance un sourire attristé à Quinn (3x13) * Parce que Quinn accepte de chanter « Stereo Hearts » avec les « God Squad » pour délivrer le message de Saint-Valentin de Finn à Rachel (3x13) * Parce que pendant la prestation de « Stereo Hearts », Quinn regarde tendrement Rachel, sourit lorsque Sam lui tend une rose. (3x13) * Parce que Quinn fait une révérence et prend la main de Rachel, l'appelant 'madame' tout en l'accompagnant vers une table de la cour (3x13) * Parce que pendant « Love Shack » Rachel chante et danse sur scène et Quinn imite son pas, dans le public (3x13) *Parce que Quinn dit qu'elle aimerait sortir diplômée de Yale, première de sa promotion, Rachel sourit (3x14) * Parce que lorsque Rachel évoque que son rêve pour le futur serait d'être amie avec l'ensemble du Glee Club pour le reste de son existence, Quinn et elle échangent un regard tendre (3x14) * Parce que lorsque Rachel et Finn annoncent qu'ils se marieront après les Regionals, Quinn ne semble pas ravie et se mordille la lèvre inférieure pendant que Rachel la regarde (3x14) * Parce que dès que Rachel mentionne le mariage, ses yeux se tournent vers Quinn. (3x14) * Parce que Quinn demande son avis à Rachel quant à sa tenue de cheerleader (3x14) * Parce que Rachel est ravie que Quinn soit heureuse en cheerio. (3x14) *Parce que Quinn insiste en demandant si Rachel chantait uniquement à Finn "... right ?" (3x14) * Parce que Rachel ne lui répond pas que oui, elle ne chantait qu'à Finn. (3x14) * Parce que Quinn finit par accepter d'être la demoiselle d'honneur de Rachel et qu'elles scellent cette décision par un câlin (3x14) * Parce que Rachel est soulagée et excitée en voyant Quinn acceptait de la soutenir. (3x14) * Parce que Rachel veut attendre que Quinn arrive, quitte à retarder le mariage (3x14) * Parce que quand Finn réclame un "moment" avec Rachel, celle-ci l'interrompt pour lire le SMS de Quinn. (3x14) * Parce qu'elles s'envoient des textos (18 dans le téléphone de Quinn et possèdent donc leurs numéros respectifs) (3x14) * Parce que quand Finn dit à Rachel que c'est maintenant ou jamais pour le mariage, celle-ci renvoit un SMS à Quinn. (3x14) * Parce que Rachel refuse de se marier sans Quinn. (3x14) * Parce que Quinn veut simplement rassurer Rachel en la prévenant qu'elle arrive ... (3x14) * Parce que même sans le vouloir, Quinn Fabray a arrêté le mariage Finchel, ça s'appelle le destin. (3x15) * Parce que quand Finn lui parle de mariage et d'avenir, Rachel elle ne fait que penser à Quinn. (3x15) * Parce que dès que Quinn voit Rachel quand elle arrive, son visage s'illumine. (3x15) * Parce que dès le début Rachel ne croit pas à la pseudo joie de Quinn. (3x15) * Parce que quand Quinn dit que sa plomberie marche toujours, ls yeux de Rachel migre vers... la plomberie. (3x15) * Parce qu'alors que tout le Glee Club réfléchit à la journée banalisée, Rachel est la seule à penser à Quinn et craque. (3x15) * Parce que Quinn remballe Tina quand celle-ci pleure pour elle mais ordonne à Rachel de venir de lui faire un câlin. (2x15) * Parce que Quinn précise bien à Rachel que l'accident n'est pas de sa faute. (3x15) * Parce qu'après leur câlin, Quinn choppe la main de Rachel et ne laisse pas partir avant un moment. (3x15) * Parce qu'elle porte un pull assorti rayé noir et blanc et que Rachel lance un regard inquiet à Quinn lorsque celle-ci entre dans le choir room (3x16) * Parce que Rachel fangirl complet devant Quinn lorsqu'elle celle-ci chante en duo avec Joe. (3x17) * Parce que lorsque Quinn chante "my friends" elle regarde immédiatement Rachel. (3x17) * Parce que quand Quinn chante "Making love all night" Rachel grimace en rigolant, connaissant la religion et les principes de Quinn. (3x17) * Parce que Rachel taquine Quinn sur Joe mais finie par s'excuser à propos de l'accident, encore. (3x17) * Parce que Rachel sait que Quinn n'a pas accroché les affiches de PQ & PK et ne l'accuse pas à tort comme dans le passé. (3x19) * Parce que Rachel accepte malgré tout de laisser Finn se présenter avec Quinn, par amitié pour Quinn. (3x19) * Parce que lorsque Rachel veut parler à Quinn, elle lui envoie de nouveau un SMS. (3x19) * Parce que Rachel s'excuse pour son comportement exagéré et Quinn accepte ses excuses. (3x19) * Parce que Rachel dit à Quinn "Tu ne comprends pas ce que tu représentes pour moi?" et explique que son amitié avec Quinn est LA réussite du lycée, LA chose dont elle est fière, LA chose dont elle se rappellera. (3x19) * Parce que Rachel dit à Quinn que pour elle, Quinn est restée la même : toujours aussi belle, mais qu'elle a muri et qu'elle est humble. (3x19) * Parce que pour Rachel Quinn mérite de gagner le titre de Prom Queen et qu'arrivant à la fin du bal, elle a tout de même voter pour Quinn. (3x19) * Parce que Quinn gagne le titre de Prom Queen d'un vote, le vote de Rachel. (3x19) * Parce que Quinn décide d'abandonner son titre et de l'offrir à Rachel, sans que celle-ci ne le sache. (3x19) * Parce que Quinn porte un énorme sourire en voyant Rachel se faire couronner. (3x19) * Parce que Rachel retrouve de l'espoir pour son avenir grâce à cette couronne, donc grâce à Quinn. (3x19) * Parce que quand Quinn se lève de sa chaise, Rachel ignore Finn et préfère se concentrer sur Quinn, lui adressant un sourire radieux. (3x19) *Parce que lors des Nationals, Quinn regarde Rachel dès le fin du couplet de Santana, sachant que Rachel va entamer son couplet. (3x21) * Parce que ce que dit Rachel, Quinn fait. (3x22) * Parce que Quinn admet à Rachel qu'elle est contente qu'elles aient changé car sans ça elles ne seraient pas devenues amies. (3x22) * Parce que Quinn rappelle à Rachel qu'elle est contre le mariage Finchel. (3x22) * Parce que Rachel est la seule personne avec qui Quinn veut s'assurer qu'elle restera en contact à la rentrée. (3x22) * Parce que Quinn offre à Rachel un pass de train pour que celle-ci aille lui rendre visite à New Haven. Quinn en ayant un aussi pour aller à New-York. (3x22) * Parce que Quinn dépense des centaines de dollars pour ce pass. (3x22) * Parce que Quinn offre ce pass à Rachel sans même savoir si celle-ci sera à NYC mais y croit tellement qu'elle ne se pose pas de questions. (3x22) * Parce que lorsque Rachel s'en va, Quinn lui fait de grand au revoirs, et insiste à la fin avec un pousse levé en l'air. (3x22) * Parce que Quinn est l'une des plus heureuse de voir Rachel aller enfin à NYC. (3x22) Fichier:Faberry.gif (source) Scènes Coupées Saison 1 *Scène entre Rachel,Quinn et Santana aux toilettes ici (1x01) *Rachel jalouse du Quinntana ? ici (1x03) *Câlin à la fin de "Express Yourself" ici (1x15) Saison 2 *Câlin début de la vidéo gif (2x16) *Scène non tournée Script part 1 part 2 part 3 (2x16) * Scène non tournée 2 part 1 part 2 (2x16) Saison 3 *La scène des Bridemaids http://27.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lzewqyJACJ1qc6xxfo2_500.gif (3x14) saison 4 *- 4x12 : Lors de sa visite à NYC, Quinn devait avouer à Santana et Rachel ne plus sortir avec le professeur marié dont elle parle dans le 4x08, expliquant ses erreurs qu'elle regrette afin de dissuader Rachel de faire sa scène de nu. Anecdotes *Sachez aussi qu'à l'origine, la storyline de lesbienne devait être donné à Quinn et non à Santana. Et de qui d'autre que sa meilleure ennemi Quinn aurait bien pu tomber amoureuse ? Les indices de la saison 1 ne sont pas laissés au hasard et il est évident que durant cette saison, les scénaristes gardaient cette storyline sous le coude. *Lea Michele dit au cours d'une interview en saison 1 que certes, Rachel a l'air de tenir à Finn, ça se voit à l'écran mais ajoute que Rachel tient énormément à Quinn, plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire. *Dianna & Lea sont toujours extremement ravies de tourner ensemble des scènes Faberry. *Le couple Faberry a gagné le poll de St Valentin de E!Online en tant que meilleur couple de l'année, après avoir battu 64 couples (dont les couples phares de Glee) à 62,3%. Les scénaristes, Dianna et Lea sont tous au courant de cette victoire. (source) Théories Faberiennes « You were singing it to Finn and only Finn........ right ?» Phrase prononcée par Quinn à propos de Here's To Us. Alors oui, pendant la scène, on a des gros plans sur Finn qui sourit, sur Rachel qui chante mais c'est simplement le premier degré de la chanson. Si on regarde les paroles de plus près... Here's to us Here's to love All the times the we messed up Here's to you ... We stuck it out this far together Put our dreams through the shredder Let's toast cause things Got Better And everything could change like that And all these years go by so fast But nothing lasts Forever En gros, c'est "oublions le passé et vivons dans le présent".. L'épisode On My Way est centré sur Faberry. Et oui, on nous montre que sans Faberry, le Finchel n'existerait pas. Fichier:Tumblr_m0271u9gdj1qcgzsvo1_r1_500.gif Citations *"I want to be thinner. Prettier, like that Quinn girl." - Rachel à Emma *" I know everyone expects us to be enemies and be in competition but…I don’t hate you." - Rachel * "You don’t belong here, Rachel. And you can’t hate me from helping to send you on your way." - Quinn *"You’re a very pretty girl, Quinn. The prettiest girl I’ve ever met, but you’re a lot more than that." - Rachel * "I miss seeing you in the choir room." - Rachel *"I wanted to thank you, actually. For keeping me from doing something stupid. Something I would have regretted my entire life." - Quinn *"Do you have any idea what you mean to me?" - Rachel Vidéos thumb|left|270 px Catégorie:Billets de blog